


Selvagem

by AltenVantas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele estava sendo caçado, sua vida estava por um fio, mas iria enfrentar o que estava por vir com honra e dignidade. Mal ele sabia o que essa criatura queria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selvagem

Ele corria, seus passos pesados ecoavam naquele terreno nada propicio, seu arfar era audível mesmo de longe. Não gostava de ficar tão exposto enquanto corria naquele terreno repleto de predadores, onde até mesmo a menor das criaturas poderia significar uma morte dolorosa e lenta. Contudo estava correndo de alguém bem mais perigoso, bem mais mortal do qualquer animal e não precisava olhar para trás para saber que estava ficando sem rotas para seguir, sem locais para se esconder. Só lhe sobrando lutar. Morrer com sua dignidade intacta.  
Sentiu a bota deslizar pelo terreno pedregoso parando perto do que podia ser um penhasco, uma vala curta ou simplesmente o abismo para o inferno. Ele não saberia dizer, devido às plantas selvagens que se alastravam pelo local de maneira indomada, como quase tudo por ali. Sua mão automaticamente sacou sua arma, era de fogo e bem antiga, mas ainda funcionaria pelo tempo que dispunha para usá-la. Tinha pela certeza que de iria morrer, não tinha mais jeito e a única coisa que lhe restava era ser homem. De uma maneira estranha e que não sabia dizer o motivo, sentia-se reconfortado e sereno.  
Enquanto respirava, com o braço estendido, a arma engatilhada e o coração sereno, percebeu que as pesadas passadas do animal lhe mostrava sua presença cada vez mais perto. Era um tolo em não acreditar nas lendas, nas histórias e nos mais velhos, e o preço seria a sua vida. Não pode deixar de rir. A ironia daquilo era incrível.  
Uma arvore caiu perto de si.   
Aos poucos um focinho surgiu seguido de uma boca. A combinação trazia consigo um barulho intenso de respiração, uma pequena nevoa saia de ambas as cavidades e os dentes brancos semelhantes à faca que carregava na cintura eram grandes e perfeitos para corta sua perna em duas. Em seguida um torço com seus pelos alvos e eriçados, parecia bem maior e mais selvagem, pode perceber que na pata dianteira que vinha na frente do seu corpo tinha detalhes cinza. Achou algo estranho a se notar, mas mesmo que aqueles olhos prateados lhe encarando com ódio irracional de um predador, não pode deixar de dizer que era belo e nobre. Uma criatura dona de si e do seu habitat.   
Sua mão tremia e não conseguia fazer a mira, o animal chegava mais perto respirando fundo, fungando e por um instante pareceu mais hesitante do que o humano. Ele se aproximou mais, o homem o encarou entre o fascínio e o medo. Mais um passo. Mais um tremor. Então. O tiro.  
-x-  
Havia passado uma semana, a criatura vinha sempre quando o sol se punha lhe trazia comida, bebida e às vezes livros. De tudo isso foi o que mais lhe assustou. Livros. Alguns deles de todos os assuntos, falavam sobre arte, matemática, filosofia e até romances. Como a criatura sabia sobre sua paixão ele não fazia ideia, menor ainda de como ela consegui arrumar tais coisas, nem mesmo quando estava em sua vila tinha tanta variedade. Contudo não iria reclamar tendo em vista que estava dentro de uma caverna, repleta de peles de animais mortos, ossos e dejetos em um canto. Apesar de tudo, era um local bem confortável e não lhe faltava nada.   
Também percebeu que a criatura era macho, ele não sabia de onde havia tirado essa ideia, só sentia em algum lugar que era assim. Também percebeu que o seu pelo era macio, que gostava de dormir ao lado dele e de conversar com ele sobre as coisas que havia passado. Era como se ele lhe entendesse e às vezes, a criatura o lambia, no começo havia achado muito nojento e não gostara, contudo conforme ia se tornando mais frequente, mais ia se acostumando até perceber que estava ansiando por isso. Era estranho e não consegui discernir o que era isso que estava sentindo só que era melhor do que muitos dos sentimentos que normalmente tinha.  
-x-  
Faz um mês que sua vida mudou, depois de um tempo, não sabia dizer quanto tempo à criatura o deixou sair. Com muito pesar e ao mesmo tempo desejo, ele voltou para casa. Só para perceber que ninguém havia notado que sumira, que ninguém tinha sequer mandado lhe procurar ou chamado a policia. Que tinha razão era um pária e sempre seria. Diferente do que achava no começo, isso não lhe deixou mal, ao contrário se sentiu livre para fazer o que quiser de sua vida a partir daquele momento. A única coisa que fez antes de partir foi pegar seu conjunto de armas, facas e outros objetos que não queria que fossem vendidos.   
Encontrar a criatura novamente fora complicado, mas depois de três dias de procura a achou e iria atacar outro humano. Sentiu-se enciumado, sentiu-se terrivelmente roubado e antes que a criatura pudesse fazer qualquer coisa uma faca voou de sua mão acertando a cabeça do outro, sem nem mesmo que ele percebesse. A criatura virou-se para si, seus olhos brilhando novamente e ele simplesmente se aproximar, estendendo a mão e deixando-a chegar perto. Então um brilho de reconhecimento passou por aqueles olhos prateados e antes mesmo que o homem pudesse correr ele estava cima de si.  
Seguindo um impulso incomum, passou o braço ao redor do pescoço dele puxando para perto de si. Sua calça exibia um volume dolorido e com um gemido ergueu o corpo para mais perto do monstro, que simplesmente limitou-se a lamber-lhe a face e encostar seu próprio membro no corpo dele. Suas mãos começaram a alisar os pelos cada vez mais curto, embora ficasse mais áspero até que sentiu pele, percebeu que o pescoço foi diminuindo e diminuindo até que se viu abraçando um humano como si mesmo. Sua ereção contra dele mostrando vigor e força.  
Seus olhos se encontraram, os deles eram tão brilhantes quanto à própria lua e até mais perfeitos, os seus era de um azul tão profundo quanto o mar. Enquanto sua boca devorava a dele, o corpo dele o seu próprio corpo, enquanto o choque de carne contra a carne e prazer de ambos esparramando-se pelo chão de área e neve teve certeza que fora feito para ele e vice-versa. Não se importava que ele não fosse humano, ou que era. Só o queria dentro de si, queria estar dentro dele. O queria e o teria, mesmo sabendo que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.


End file.
